Against All Odds
by Krinaia
Summary: Draco and Hermione say their goodbyes after Hogwarts.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the little wacky plot! The song is Phil Collins, but later revived by Westlife and Mariah Carey.

Author's Note: This might be the last thing I post for a month. I might not be able to find a computer. So, DSS might be on hold for a while. But special preview to all who read this: In Dum Spiro, Spero, Hermione is going to die, but she will wake up. BUT, Draco WILL NOT see her. I think I've said enough... on with the story!

"Against All Odds"

CharmedHPfanatic/Berna

It was the last day at Hogwarts. Hermione discreetly looked at Draco at the Slytherin table that morning. They had had the Leaving Feast last night, and were now preparing to leave.

Draco and Hermione had had a secret relationship... at Hogwarts they could escape, run, and hide... but after Hogwarts... who knew?

She saw his silver-blond hair first. It always stood out. He was in between Crabbe and Goyle, silently eating. This was different, as he was usually the life of the Slytherin table, which now seemed oddly quiet. Draco was moving his food around with his fork...

Draco looked up, and met her gaze. Their eyes locked for a second, but Hermione quickly averted her eyes. She looked down at her food, which she hadn't touched, reliving the moment that had just passed.

She recognized the emotion she saw in his eyes. It was a bleak, hopeless look. Maybe she knew what it was, because the same thing was reflected in her own eyes. That look of Draco's would soon be what their lives would be like.

Bleak, hopeless... and utterly lonely.

Draco stood up as soon as he finished eating. As he exited the great hall, he met Hermione's eyes, and he nodded slightly. He went to the library, and sat down on an arm chair in the restricted section. He was a prefect, and therefore had access to it. He picked the Daily Prophet, and started to read, but he hadn't read a word.

He suddenly felt two hands on his, lowering his newspaper,

"Hey," Hermione said softly, and sadly.

Draco nodded, "Hi,"

The silence between them was deafening. The awkwardness was even more unbearable. They shouldn't be spending what might have been their last moment like this! Draco got up slowly.

"I guess this is good-bye," he said hesitantly, praying she would do something... _say something_.

Hermione nodded, "I guess so... good-bye... Draco," she said, finally looking him in the eye.

"Good-bye Hermione," Draco said, trying to keep his voice steady, but it came out flat. Emotionless. Hermione nodded, and turned around.

She turned around again, the same time Draco called out, "Wait,"

With that one word, they rushed towards each other, and kissed as if there was nothing left in the world.

It was true... it was the end of _their_ worlds, without each other.

They broke away, but didn't let go, nor loosen their embrace. Hermione buried her head in Draco's shoulder, and he kept his lips on her hair.

"Not yet... God, it's too soon," Hermione whispered tearfully. Draco could feel his robes getting wet from her tears, but he didn't care.

"I know," he whispered, close to tears, but never crying. Draco Malfoy did not cry.

After a moment, Draco spoke. "I don't want you to 'rescue' me Hermione... I've already made my decision. By making that decision, I've kept you safe. Please promise me you won't jeopardize that sacrifice," Draco whispered.

"I won't, Draco," Hermione said, a little rebelliously.

"Hermione-"

"Draco! We've had this conversation before. I'm not going to let you fall into their hands so easily. I'm not giving you up... not without a fight," Hermione said, she wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing.

Draco sighed, exasperated, "My darling, wonderful, infuriating, quick-tempered, bull-headed, beautiful, loving, Hermione... please don't make it harder for me than it already is. I made that decision because I wanted to protect you. My choices were to have both of us die, or for us to separate, and keep you safe and alive. I wanted you alive. I don't care what happens to me,"

Hermione broke. How could she stay angry at him at a time like this? She nodded, "I promise..."

Draco gave a small smile, he looked away all of a sudden, "And promise me if..."

"If what?"

Draco didn't meet Hermione's eyes, "That you'll kill me if you meet me in battle,"

Hermione's hands jerked up to turn Draco's face to look at her. He still didn't meet her eyes.

"Draco, look at me," he shut his eyes. "Look at me!" he lifted his eyes.

"I am _not_ going to kill you,"

"If you don't I will. I don't want that on my conscience,"

Hermione stared at him, "You don't want it on your _conscience_?" she nearly shrieked.

"No... I meant," Draco sighed. "I don't like the man I've become. I can't change who I am, or who I will be either. I will be forced to do a lot of bad things Hermione. It's best you stop me. My life is more expendable than yours. You're a logical witch, Hermione. Who would be best to die? The death eater or the auror/mediwitch? One who saves lives? Or one takes them away..."

"No!" Hermione shouted, in tears.

Draco sighed. "Hermione, I _can't_ kill you. If I don't, everyone will know me for who I am, and that would be disastrous. For may people, including you!"

Hermione didn't answer, but kept her face hidden in Draco's shoulder. He knew from how she was shuddering that she was crying. "Hermione?"

She looked up... "How can you expect me to do something you can't do yourself? I can't kill you any more than you can kill me!"

Draco nodded. "Alright," he whispered. "Let's just enjoy this last moment,"

Hermione didn't say anything, but pulled him into a passionate kiss.

The train ride was long and hard. Hermione sat in a compartment with Ron and Harry. She was vaguely aware of the conversation, but she kept her mind on Draco.

After the ride, she ran to meet her parents. She greeted them, then went to say good-bye to Ron and Harry. As she was walking back, she kept her eyes on the floor, to watch the feet headed her way. Someone brushed past her, and pressed something to her hand. It didn't take a genius to find out who that was. She stopped and turned around, and saw Draco Malfoy a few steps away, speaking with none other than Lucius Malfoy. Lucius turned away for a little while, and was able to meet her eyes,

"Good bye," his silver eyes read. She nodded, and walked away. Tears filling her eyes. He watched her back.

"Are you ready Draco?" his father asked.

He turned his attention back, "Yes father," and he walked away. But he let his father walk a few steps in front of him. He did not want his father to see his tears.


End file.
